vikimanfandomcom-20200215-history
The
The World Ends with You правитьМатериал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии Текущая версия страницы пока не проверялась опытными участниками и может значительно отличаться от версии, проверенной 6 декабря 2012; проверки требует 1 правка. Текущая версия стабильную версию (сравнить) The World Ends with You Обложка американского издания игры Разработчик Square Enix Jupiter h.a.n.d. (версия для iOS) Издатель Square Enix Ubisoft (Австралия) показатьСоздатели Даты выпуска Nintendo DS 26 июля 20071 18 апреля 20081 18 апреля 20082 22 апреля 20081 24 апреля 20083 iOS 27 августа 20124 Жанр Action/RPG Возрастные рейтинги CERO: А ESRB: T — Teens PEGI: 12+ Платформы Nintendo DS iOS Режим игры Однопользовательская игра, многопользовательская игра Носитель 128-мегабайтный игровой картридж5, цифровая дистрибуция Управление Сенсорный экран, микрофон Сайт theworldendswithyou.com The World Ends with You, в Японии выпущенная под названием It's a Wonderful World (яп. すばらしきこのせかい Субарасики коно сэкай?), — динамическая ролевая игра, разработанная компанией Square Enix совместно со студией Jupiter для портативной игровой консоли Nintendo DS. Действие игры происходит в современной Сибуе, районе Токио, который вдохновил молодёжную стилистику игры. Ещё одним источником вдохновения стала другая игра Jupiter, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. В Японии игра вышла в июле 2007 года, а в PAL-регионе и в Северной Америке — в конце апреля 2008 года. Дополненная версия для устройств под управлением iOS, названная The World Ends with You -Solo Remix-, вышла 27 августа 2012 года. По сюжету Нэку Сакураба, главный герой, вынужден принять со своими друзьями участие в игре, которая определит их дальнейшую судьбу. Боевая система использует разные уникальные функции DS: бой проходит на обоих экранах одновременно, а для атаки можно использовать сенсорный экран консоли или же отдавать команды в микрофон. Элементы японской молодёжной культуры, такие как одежда, еда и мобильные телефоны, стали ключевыми предметами при выполнении миссий. The World Ends with You получила положительные отзывы критиков, которые хвалили её за графику, звуковое сопровождение и хорошую интеграцию процесса игры в сеттинг Сибуи. Жалобы в основном были направлены на неудобную систему обучения и неточное управление через сенсорный экран. Через неделю после релиза игра стала второй по объёму продаж среди игр для DS в Японии и абсолютным лидером по продажам для DS в США. Сиро Амано, сценарист и художник манги по Kingdom Hearts, позже создал мангу по сюжету игры. Содержание убрать 1 Сюжет 1.1 Сеттинг 1.2 Персонажи 1.3 История 2 Геймплей 2.1 Значки 2.2 Боевая система 2.3 Solo Remix 3 Разработка и выпуск игры 3.1 Продвижение и релиз 4 Музыка 5 Отзывы 6 Примечания 7 Ссылки правитьСюжет правитьСеттинг Действие игры происходит в Сибуе — районе Токио. В то время, как повседневная жизнь происходит во реальном мире (в игре Realground, он же RG), мёртвые живут в параллельном Андеграунде (Undergroung, он же UG). Андеграунд является местом для так называемых Игр Жнецов6. Отдав самое ценное, что у них было до смерти, умершие вступают в Игру и отныне считаются игроками; победителям будет дарована на выбор жизнь или высшая форма духовного существования. Практически все, кто выбирает второй вариант, становятся Жнецами — оппонентами игроков в будущих Играх7. Kаждая Игра продолжается неделю и является своего рода тестом человеческих качеств6. Игроки выполняют задачи, предложенные в рамках правил, созданных Композитором, некой божественной сущностью, управляющей всеми процессами в Сибуе. Один из Жнецов, назначенный в качестве Дирижёра, должен препятствовать усилиям игроков. Те игроки, которые не справились с заданием, будут «стёрты», то есть их разум и душа перестанут существовать8. Игроки, существующие в Андеграунде, невидимы для обычных людей, хотя они способны читать мысли и даже изменять их. На игроков иногда нападают Шумы — чудовища, символизирующие негативные эмоции людей. Для успешного выполнения поставленных задач игроки часто вынуждены устранять Шумы, убивая или «стирая» их1. Сложность задачи усиливается тем, что Шумы одновременно присутствуют в двух обособленных «зонах», и чтобы расправиться с ними, нужно уничтожить их в обеих. Поэтому игроки должны заключить друг с другом «пакт» — только так они смогут выжить в боях с Шумами9. Игроки получают задания с помощью текстовых сообщений, приходящих на их мобильные телефоны, одновременно с сообщением на правой руке каждого игрока появляется таймер, отсчитывающий время до конца задания1. Как только миссия будет завершена, игроки переносятся в начало миссии следующего дня, не ощущая течения времени. правитьПерсонажи Игрок берёт на себя роль асоциального подростка Нэку Сакурабы. В первой Игре Нэку будет участвовать вместе с Сики Мисаки — девушкой, принявшей облик своей лучшей подруги; её собственная внешность была отдана в качестве входной платы за право участвовать в Игре10. Впоследствии партнёром Нэку станет паренёк Ёсия Кирю, который предпочитает, чтобы его звали Джошуа. Последним компаньоном Нэку будет Дайсукэнодзё Бито по прозвищу «Бит», который ненавидит, когда кто-то называет его настоящее имя11. Бит пытался стать Жнецом, чтобы найти способ вернуть к жизни свою младшую сестру Райму Бито по прозвищу «Рифма». Рифма была стёрта, когда спасла брата от атаки Шумов12. Добрый бизнесмен Санаэ Ханэкома смог восстановить душу девочки в значке, с помощью которого можно вызвать Шум Рифмы, и подарил значок Биту. Кроме Композитора и Дирижёра есть и другие высокопоставленные Жнецы13. Для каждой недели Дирижёр назначает Ведущих, которые возглавят сопротивление игрокам. Самым опасным из Ведущих считается Сё Минамимото. Он охотно идёт на нарушение правил Игры, преследуя тайную цель сместить Композитора, однако самому стать Композитором ему не удалось14. Участвуя в играх и зарабатывая баллы для продвижения по карьерной лестнице, каждый Жнец преследует цель подняться на самую высшую форму духовного существования — стать Ангелом15. Ангелы следят за Игрой, и если задания в ней становятся слишком сложными, они посылают на землю одного из них в качестве Продюсера16. В течение трёх игровых недель, входящих в сюжет The World Ends with You, Продюсером был Санаэ Ханэкома. Под видом владельца маленького кафе на окраине Сибуи он обучал новых игроков, а также составил «Секретные отчёты», в которых изложены все тонкости правил Игры; ознакомиться с ними можно при выполнении дополнительных заданий после завершения сюжетной части игры. правитьИстория История включает три недели, в течение которых Нэку участвует в Игре вместе с Сики, Джошуа и Битом по неделе соответственно. Поначалу Нэку поставлен в тупик: он не может вспомнить ни своей смерти, ни того, как попал в Андеграунд. Постепенно находя общий язык со своими компаньонами, он начинает вникать в правила Игры. После недели Игры Жнецы возвращают Сики жизнь, и перед расставанием она договорилась встретиться с Нэку возле памятника Хатико, когда Игра будет завершена1718. Нэку в качестве приза получает от Жнецов свою входную плату за участие в Игре — все свои воспоминания, за исключением памяти о событиях, которые привели к его смерти. Однако, поскольку самым ценным в жизни Нэку стала Сики, именно её забирают в качестве входной платы за участие Нэку в следующей Игре. Теперь новым напарником Нэку на неделю становится Джошуа. За эту неделю Нэку узнаёт некоторые детали своей смерти: он был застрелен Сё Минамимото — одним из Жнецов, с которым Нэку встречался во время Игры. В конце второй недели Джошуа спасает Нэку от взрыва, созданного Минамимото, и пропадает. Так как оказывается, что Джошуа на самом деле был жив, результаты второй Игры были аннулированы, и Нэку вынужден повторить Игру в третий раз. В этот раз входной платой для Нэку стали все оставшиеся игроки; то есть подразумевается, что Нэку не сможет заключить с кем-то пакт, а потому неминуемо погибнет в боях с Шумами. Ради Нэку Бит сбегает от Жнецов, и они вдвоём формируют новую команду. Вскоре они выясняют, что Жнецы и почти всё население Сибуи носят специальные красные значки, которые порабощают разум и заставляют людей мыслить одинаково. Две недели назад именно Нэку и Сики сделали эти значки последним писком моды, поэтому почти каждый успел их приобрести. Не собираясь выполнять никаких заданий, Нэку и Бит начинают поиски легендарной Реки Сибуи, которую искал ещё Джошуа во время прошлой Игры. На Реке они встречают Дирижёра Игр Мэгуми Китанидзи. Китанидзи объясняет, что он создал красные значки в надежде изменить с их помощью Сибую к лучшему, дабы она не была стёрта разуверившимся в ней Композитором; если попытка Китанидзи провалится, то он будет стёрт вместе с Сибуей19. По замыслу Китанидзи, если все люди станут мыслить совершенно одинаково, то им будет легче договориться друг с другом, и тогда они смогут построить совершенный мир20. В этот момент появляется Джошуа и объявляет, что он и есть Композитор. Джошуа возвращает Нэку отсутствующие воспоминания о его смерти: получается, что Джошуа собственноручно застрелил Нэку, выбрав его в качестве посредника в своём споре с Китанидзи. В тот же момент Минамимото пытался захватить положение Композитора, убив находящегося в ослабленном человеческом обличье Джошуа. После провала попыток обратить друзей против Нэку Джошуа предлагает герою последнее испытание: подстрелить его в дуэли и тем самым определить судьбу Сибуи. Нэку не решается сделать выбор, и Джошуа стреляет в него21. Нэку приходит в сознание на пешеходном переходе возле торгового центра «104», запутанный произошедшим, но отныне живой. Финальные титры игры описывают события, произошедшие через семь дней после завершения Игры. Нэку идёт по улице к статуе Хатико, чтобы встретиться с Битом, Рифмой и Сики и в это время рассуждает, как прошедшие три недели изменили его в лучшую сторону. Хотя Нэку так и не простил Джошуа за совершённое, он полностью доверяет своему бывшему напарнику. Нэку задаётся вопросом, придёт ли сам Джошуа к статуе Хатико или нет22. «Секретные отчёты» указывают на то, что Джошуа, увидев изменения в личности Нэку, решает пощадить Сибую и теперь верит, что этот мир прекрасен23. правитьГеймплей The World Ends with You относится к жанру Action/RPG. Сюжет разделён на три больших главы, каждая из которых включает неделю, пока длится Игра Жнецов. Игрок управляет Нэку и его компаньоном, которые исследуют Сибую во время выполнения ежедневных миссий. Хотя большинство миссий по сюжету необходимо завершить за определённое время, оно никак не связано с реальным временем24. Сибуя разделена на несколько кварталов; некоторые из них могут быть недоступны в определённый день, либо они закрыты стеной, которую может убрать один из Жнецов, если Нэку выполнит его задание, например, принесёт ему гамбургер или наденет на себя одежду определённого бренда. Нэку может «просканировать» область вокруг себя, активировав специальный значок. Сканирование покажет мысли неигровых персонажей, существующих в реальном мире, а иногда и мемы, которые могут быть полезными для продвижения по сюжету1. Сканирование также выявляет присутствие неподалёку случайных Шумов, которые будут парить в воздухе или вокруг ключевого персонажа. Игрок вступает в бой, если коснётся стилусом символа Шума. Если захватить несколько символов разом, Нэку вступит в большой «цепной» бой длительностью в несколько раундов; за каждый символ будет добавлен один раунд. С каждым раундом сложность боя будет увеличиваться, однако и награда за бой возрастёт пропорционально. Изменение сложности боя и уровень максимального здоровья персонажей в меню игры также влияют на шанс выпадения трофеев25. В каждом квартале Сибуи в моде различные бренды одежды, которые влияют на геймплей. Если Нэку носит значки тех брендов, которые считаются модными, то их сила увеличивается; ношение «немодных» предметов имеет обратный эффект. Однако игрок может воздействовать на популярность брендов в определённом квартале, если в течение продолжительного времени будет участвовать в боях в одежде или со значками одного бренда1. В магазинах игрок может покупать новые значки, одежду или еду; последняя расходуется на повышение боевых характеристик героев1. В The World Ends with You есть мини-игра под названием Tin Pin Slammer, в которую можно играть с компьютером или с тремя живыми игроками через беспроводное соединение Nintendo DS. Tin Pin Slammer очень похожа на марбл: в ней от игрока требуется выбить с помощью своих значков все значки оппонента с игрового поля. После завершения сюжетной части игры у игрока будет возможность вернуться в любой игровой день и выполнить его задания заново; при этом статистические показатели героев и их инвентарь не изменяются. Посещая заново пройденные дни, можно выполнить новые дополнительные задания и получить в награду «Секретные отчёты» (по одному на каждый день), в которых раскрываются неизвестные ранее детали сюжета26. Также после полного прохождения игры в меню появится пункт «Another Day» (рус. Другой день) — дополнительный день, в течение которого все герои игры попадают в различные комичные ситуации, при этом данный эпизод практически не связан с событиями основной игры. правитьЗначки Ключевой элемент The World Ends with You — это пси-значки. Они представляют собой декоративные значки на булавке; каждый из них контролирует особую силу, которую может активировать только Нэку. Пси-значки используются во время боя или в игре Tin Pin Slammer, а некоторые трофейные значки можно обменять на обычные деньги. Почти все значки, которые используются в бою, можно сделать сильнее, накапливая PP (Pin Points) — специальные баллы роста значка. Некоторые значки при накоплении достаточного количества PP могут «эволюционировать», то есть превратиться в другие значки со схожим принципом действия, что и их более простые формы. Pin Points обычно накапливаются во время боёв; они также начисляются за тот период, пока игра была выключена; наконец, большое количество PP начисляется, если консоль игрока взаимодействовала по беспроводной связи с другими консолями. Каждый из этих способов вызывает рост показателей значков1. правитьБоевая система Нэку и Сики сражаются с общими врагами в разных «зонах» одной локации. Пси-значки Нэку находятся на нижнем экране слева вверху, а карточки Сики показаны на верхнем экране сверху и снизу. Справа на обоих экранах показана общая шкала здоровья для персонажей Боевая система игры называется перекрёстной. Бой происходит на обоих экранах DS: Нэку сражается на нижнем экране, его напарник — на верхнем, обеспечивая таким образом контроль над обеими «зонами» одной локации. Во время боя Нэку и его компаньон синхронизированы; шкала здоровья общая для обоих героев, поэтому даже если один из них вовсе не получит ранений, они оба могут погибнуть, когда другой получит слишком много1. Чтобы не запутать игрока одновременной игрой на обоих экранах, предусмотрен так называемый световой шар (яп. 光球 ко:кю:?, англ. light puck), который время от времени перемещается с одного экрана на другой; персонаж, обладающим шаром, наносит гораздо более ощутимый урон по врагам, поэтому игроку следует сконцентрировать внимание на этом персонаже. Чтобы передать шар на другой экран, персонажу нужно успешно выполнить комбо-атаку. Персонаж может «держать» шар только ограниченное время, которое зависит от рейтинга синхронности Нэку и его напарника (параметр SYNC). Синхронность снижается со временем, а также резко падает при побеге из битвы; повысить её можно с помощью еды24. Игрок управляет Нэку с помощью сенсорного экрана консоли, активируя значки, которые носит персонаж. Например, для физической атаки нужно полоснуть стилусом по изображению врага, или коснуться экрана, чтобы Нэку выстрелил туда огненными пулями, либо нажать и удерживать стилус в одной точке экрана, чтобы вызвать в этой точке взрыв или направить туда падение метеорита. Часть значков активируется, если игрок дунет или что-то скажет в микрофон. Чтобы активировать некоторые значки, к ним нужно прикоснуться; таким образом обычно активируются значки для восстановления здоровья. Каждый значок можно использовать ограниченное количество раз, после этого потребуется подождать некоторое время, пока значок не перезарядится. Часть значков можно использовать только конкретное количество раз за бой, и после этого они не перезаряжаются. В начале игры Нэку может носить только два значка, но со временем количество ячеек для значков может быть увеличено до шести24. Напарник Нэку управляется с помощью кнопок, расположенных на панели управления консоли, хотя игрок вправе перевести напарников под контроль компьютера. При игре за напарников используются различные карты: карты Зенера, стандартные игральные карты или просто пронумерованные карточки1. Напарник может выполнить базовую атаку, когда игрок с помощью стрелок выберет одну карту из предложенных. Если игрок выбирает карту, которая вписывается в определённые правила (например, угадывает нужную карту Зенера или составляет ряд из одинаковых мастей игральных карт), герои получают звёздочку. Как только будет набрано достаточное количество звёздочек, на сенсорном экране появится характерный большой значок, и, коснувшись этого значка, игрок сможет активировать мощную командную атаку, называемую «Слиянием»1. Также с помощью кнопок игрок может помочь герою уворачиваться от вражеских атак1. правитьSolo Remix В версии Solo Remix, предназначенной для iOS-устройств, большинство игровых функций были сохранены, однако боевая система была переработана для управления на одном сенсорном экране. Теперь у игрока нет непосредственного контроля над напарником, однако функция светового шара сохранена. Когда персонажи атакуют одновременно, заполняется шкала Слияния, и в определённый момент также появляется значок для активации этой атаки. После активации игрок должен сыграть в небольшую мини-игру, аналогичную карточной системе в версии для DS: например, в случае с Сики игроку показываются несколько карточек, и он должен подобрать к ним пары как можно быстрее. Успешное завершение мини-игры влияет на то, насколько мощным будет следующее Слияние27. Вдобавок к изменению боевой системы всё графическое оформление Solo Remix было заново отрисовано в высоком разрешении и оптимизировано для дисплеев Retina. В игру также были включены оригинальный саундтрек и все добавочные ремиксы. Функции беспроводного соединения были сохранены, и у игроков есть возможность играть друг с другом в Tin Pin Slammer; кроме того, игра может взаимодействовать с приложениями для социальных сетей и использовать полученные оттуда записи в качестве мыслей неигровых персонажей27. правитьРазработка и выпуск игры The World Ends with You была разработана создателями серии Kingdom Hearts и компанией Jupiter, которая когда-то участвовала в разработке Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories28. Разработка игры началась сразу после окончания работы над Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories и шла параллельно разработке Kingdom Hearts II29. Примерно в это же время Nintendo анонсировала новую консоль DS, и поэтому компания Square Enix захотела выпустить игру именно на этой консоли29. Группа разработчиков, в которую входили Тацуя Кандо (руководитель), Томохиро Хасэгава (соруководитель), Такэси Аракава (директор по планированию) и Тэцуя Номура (создатель дизайна персонажей), познакомилась с новой консолью на мероприятии «Touch DS» в ноябре 2004 года30. После этой демонстрации они придумали концепцию игры, где на нижнем экране будут карточки, аналогичные карточкам из Chain of Memories, а на верхнем экране будет обычная экшн-РПГ. В процессе работы над игрой разработчики решили, что хотят использовать сенсорный экран намного интенсивнее, чтобы получилась «игра, в которую можно будет играть только на DS»30. Однако вскоре они столкнулись с проблемой: фокусируясь на нижнем экране, игрок начинает игнорировать верхний. В результате этого возникла идея боя, который будет происходить на обоих экранах разом30. Существовали некоторые другие варианты использования верхнего экрана вроде командных боёв или музыкальной игры, однако когда разработчики представили такую игру глазами игроков, было решено остановиться на варианте с карточной игрой, предоставив игрокам возможность по желанию отключать контроль над ней5. Даже при завершении японской версии игры разработчики понимали, что система боя на двух экранах будет слишком сложной для западной аудитории, и поэтому пытались заменить карточную игру на какой-нибудь счётчик, который заполнялся бы с атаками Нэку, но до релиза они ничего сделать так и не смогли5. Зато команда смогла уменьшить «информационную перегрузку», возникавшую из-за обилия учебных материалов в самом начале игры, когда сократила часть текстов и сделала большое количество учебников необязательными к прочтению. Для того, чтобы игроки могли выбирать, когда и с кем вступать в бой, была создана система «активных встреч», призванная также предотвратить так называемый гринд — монотонные и частые сражения с монстрами, типичные для всех ролевых игр5. Создав для игроков возможность читать мысли неигровых персонажей, разработчики решили сильно не внедрять эту функцию в прохождение игры5. Многие игровые локации скопированы с реальных объектов Сибуи. Огромный пешеходный переход рядом с торговым центром «109» (вдалеке слева) является одной из основных локаций. Торговый центр изображён на обложке и на логотипе игры В дополнение к уникальному геймплею разработчики захотели сделать так, чтобы действие игры происходило в реально существующем месте30. Первоначально разработчики планировали задействовать в сеттинге игры большое количество локаций по всему миру. Позже сеттинг сузился до нескольких конкретных городов из-за возможностей их практического применения. В конце концов спустя год после начала разработки выбор Кандо пал на Сибую, хотя он и опасался, что иностранные игроки не воспримут такой сеттинг знакомым5. Команда хотела убедиться, что город точно представлен в игре30, и пошла на фотоохоту по крышам домов без разрешения от властей Сибуи делать фотографии31. Схематично Сибуя была дублирована в игре, сохранив все самые значимые объекты реального прототипа, однако по соображениям авторского права все названия магазинов и построек были изменены; например, торговый центр «109» был переименован в «104», а одна из самых известных кофеен сети Starbucks — в «Outback Cafe»15323334. Успех игры привёл к тому, что фанаты стали приезжать в Сибую, чтобы сверить реальные места с локациями из игры5. Выбор такого места, как Сибуя, привёл к необходимости включения в игру мобильного телефона, наличия специфической одежды и еды32. В начале разработки команда задумывала использовать граффити как источник энергии для способностей героев, однако было сложно корректно представить этот аспект; так разработчики пришли к идее пси-значков31. Команда решила сделать в The World Ends with You исключительно двухмерную графику, чтобы игра визуально отличалась от других проектов Square Enix, а также передавала ту атмосферу, которую задумали разработчики5. Как только начались работы по созданию арта к игре, директор по фонам Такаюки Одати посчитал, что простой сеттинг современного города будет очень скучным, и предложил для разнообразия использовать искажённые и угловатые изображения зданий; идея была поддержана остальными членами команды31. Такие фоны были задействованы и для боя на верхнем экране с целью поддержать у игроков визуальный интерес, а для боя на сенсорном экране были отрисованы реалистичные сцены35. Одати также отвечал за арты для пси-значков, и для них он решил создать смесь поп-арта и племенных орнаментов в зависимости от назначения значка31. Дизайн персонажей создали Тэцуя Номура и Гэн Кобаяси36. Варианты персонажей были подобраны так, чтобы соответствовать сеттингу реального Токио, однако их одежда должна была подчёркивать их характеры37. Кобаяси также отвечал и за неигровых персонажей и после завершения разработки отмечал, что большинство его работ дошли до финальной версии игры38. Хасэгава был ответственным за дизайн Шумов и хотел добиться того, чтобы игроки узнавали в них прежде всего живых существ31. В продолжение затронутой в игре темы человеческих эмоций Хасэгава выбрал для Шумов таких зверей, которые ассоциируются у людей с определёнными чувствами, вроде волков и ворон31. Для того, чтобы представить Шумы в игре, потребовалось отрисовать 2D-спрайты с нескольких ракурсов в соответствии с происходящим на экране, для чего нужно было провести ротоскопирование предварительно отрендеренных спрайтов31. Это привело к долгим переговорам между Square Enix и Jupiter; разработчики из обеих компаний хотели убедиться, что спрайты вписываются в стилистику игры, поэтому Кандо каждую неделю отправлялся в двухчасовую поездку между Токио и Киото, чтобы лично проверять прогресс5. Разработчики хотели «бросить игрока в водоворот событий, где он должен действовать, не вдаваясь в причины происходящего»31, одновременно создав у него ощущение срочности и тайны31. Они разработали первоначальный проект сюжета и отдали его сценаристам Саси Хирано и Юкаи Исиде на доработку. Обработанная ими версия была ближе к финальной версии сценария31. Однако и в этой версии оставались трудности в создании целостной истории, сценаристы добились только плавного развития событий примерно в середине игры, поэтому в сюжет вносились изменения вплоть до создания окончательной версии игры5. Некоторые сюжетные нестыковки были выявлены при финальной проверке качества, и все их необходимо было устранить5. Команда локализаторов компании Square Enix, переводившая игру на английский и некоторые европейские языки, постаралась сохранить многочисленные элементы японской культуры, упомянутые в игре39. Локализаторы также были ограничены в размерах комиксовых выносок, через которые подаются все диалоги в игре, поэтому приняли некоторые меры для того, чтобы не допустить сокращения сюжетной части диалогов39. правитьПродвижение и релиз Японское название игры, которое можно перевести как It’s a Wonderful World (рус. Это чудесный мир), не было использовано при локализации из-за проблем с авторским правом3940. Вместо этого игра вышла в Северной Америке, а затем и в других странах, включая Россию, под названием The World Ends with You (рус. Мир заканчивается тобой). Игра была анонсирована Square Enix 13 сентября 2006 года41, а через две недели на выставке Tokyo Game Show состоялась премьера игры36. 5 декабря 2007 года Square Enix анонсировала, что в Европе и Австралии игра выйдет в апреле 2008 года42, при том что выход игры в Северной Америке был назначен ещё на 17 декабря 2007 года43. Специальное издание Nintendo DS Lite цвета «Gloss Silver» под названием «Wonderful World», поставлявшееся в бандле с этой игрой, было частью большого японского релиза44. Начальная часть сюжета игры была адаптирована Сиро Амано в качестве двух глав манги, опубликованных соответственно в двух выпусках журнала «Ежемесячный Сёнэн Ганган». Для других стран манга была опубликована на сайте Square Enix45. И Номура, и Тацуя Кандо заявили, что надеются, что им будет дана возможность сделать сиквел игры464748. Нэку, Сики, Джошуа, Бит и Рифма появились в игре Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance в качестве неигровых персонажей, и по сюжету они выполняют задание, аналогичное Играм Жнецов49. Это первое камео в истории Kingdom Hearts, набранное не из числа персонажей компании Disney или игр серии Final Fantasy505152. В Solo Remix есть секретная концовка, содержащая анонс возможного сиквела игры, однако официального подтверждения анонса Sqare Enix ещё не делала53. правитьМузыка Twister-Gang-Mix МЕНЮ0:00 Помощь по воспроизведению Композитором и продюсером саундтрека к игре был Такэхару Исимото54. В игре собрана музыка жанров рок, хип-хоп и «электроника»; каждый из этих жанров должен соответствовать определённым настроениям Сибуи5. Для финальных титров была выбрана песня «Lullaby for You» японской поп-певицы Дзёнгри. В игре присутствуют вокальные композиции артистов Сава, Макико Нода, Лия, Аюко Танака, Маи Масуда, Вакако, Ханаэрика, Камерон Строзер, Энди Кинлей, Нюли Нёрли и Лонделл «Taz» Хикс55. Разработчики использовали программу Kyuseishu Sound Streamer компании CRI Middleware — это алгоритм сжатия, обычно использующийся для закадровых голосов; с его помощью разработчики сжали саундтрек и за счёт этого смогли уместить на игровом носителе больше песен, для этой же цели всё внутриигровое видео было сделано в программе Flash. Таким образом, в финальной версии игры саундтрек занимает четверть носителя (32 из 128 мегабайт, доступных на карте памяти)5. Официальный саундтрек к игре The World Ends with You Original Soundtrack (яп. すばらしきこのせかい ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK Subarashiki Kono Sekai Original Soundtrack?, переводится как It's a Wonderful World Original Soundtrack) увидел свет 22 августа 2007 года55, а сейчас он также доступен в большинстве англоязычных сегментов магазина iTunes Store56. Однако сборник, доступный в iTunes, не включает несколько мелодий, добавленных при локализации, поэтому, по сути, является лишь цифровым оригиналом японского саундтрека, в котором этих мелодий также не было. Из этих песен на три («Someday», «Calling» и «Twister») были сделаны ремиксы, вошедшие в игру Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance для портативной игровой консоли Nintendo 3DS57. показатьThe World Ends with You Original Soundtrack Позже Square Enix выпустила мини-альбом на шесть треков, названный Subarashiki Konosekai + The World Ends with You (яп. すばらしきこのせかい + The World Ends with You Subarashiki Kono Sekai + The World Ends with You?); распространение альбома началось 25 июня 2008 года в японском iTunes Store. Этот альбом включал четыре трека, добавленных при локализации, английскую версию «Owari-Hajimari» и ремикс песни «Twister». 30 июля того же года в iTunes и на компакт-дисках вышла версия этого альбома на 19 песен58. показатьSubarashiki Konosekai + The World Ends with You – EP показатьSubarashiki Konosekai + The World Ends with You (альбомная версия) правитьОтзывы скрытьРецензии Зарубежные издания Издание Оценка 1UP.com A-59 Edge 8/1060 Electronic Gaming Monthly A-, A-, B61 Eurogamer 8/1024 Famitsu 35/406263 Game Informer 8,25/1064 Game Revolution A-/A+65 GameSpot 9,0/1066 IGN 9/10 (DS)1 9,5/10 (iOS)67 Nintendo Power 9/1068 X-Play 5/569 Российские издания Издание Оценка Страна игр 10/1070 Рейтинг на основании нескольких рецензий Агрегатор Рейтинг Game Rankings 89 %71 Metacritic 89/10072 The World Ends with You получила положительные отзывы критиков и была коммерчески успешной. В журнале Game Informer, в выпуске за май 2008 года, она названа лучшей портативной игрой месяца. Сайт IGN дал игре награду «Выбор редакции» и титул «Игра месяца для DS»73. В Японии игра в течение недели была вторым по величине бестселлером, начиная с 27 июля 2007 года74, и к концу года в Японии было продано около 193 000 экземпляров игры75. До конца апреля в Северной Америке было продано 43 000 копий The World Ends with You76. Первая партия игры в этом регионе была распродана уже к середине мая77, а вторая продержалась до середины июня78. В Северной Америке эта игра была главным бестселлером для DS в течение первой недели после релиза79, и через две недели игра вернула себе этот титул80. По состоянию на 30 сентября 2008 года, The World Ends with You была продана тиражом 140 000 копий в Северной Америке и 20 000 в Европе81. Косплей Рифмы и Бита Критики оценили тот факт, что The World Ends with You не была очередным ответвлением популярных серий Square Enix — Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts и Dragon Quest7017370. Графическое оформление и саундтрек также были очень хорошо приняты12466. Некоторые обозреватели отметили, что первоначально дизайн персонажей перекликался с другими играми Square Enix и поэтому мог показаться для части аудитории отталкивающим2566, однако, по их мнению, в сеттинге Сибуи герои выглядят «как в своей тарелке»25. Часть рецензентов пожаловалась на то, что перекрёстная система боя оказалась слишком сложной для новых игроков25; обозреватель сайта Eurogamer отмечал, что «чувство „пан или пропал“ при обучении боевой системе было значительным камнем преткновения во время игры»24. Рецензент от журнала GamePro посчитал, что управление с помощью стилуса было не совсем точным, поэтому персонаж часто совершал ошибочные движения и атаки82. С другой стороны, боевая система удостоилась похвалы за сам подход к ведению боя, а также за возможность поменять сложность игры в любой момент2566. Обозреватель сайта 1UP.com пришёл к выводу, что в целом игра производит гораздо лучшее впечатление, чем её составляющие по отдельности: «По всем правилам, The World Ends with You должна быть раздражающим скоплением надоевших трюков и банальных клише. Но каким-то образом всё то, что должно казаться невыносимым, встаёт на свои места, и в итоге получается игра настолько уникальная, интересная и захватывающая, что она просто не имеет права такой быть»25. Российская пресса тоже не обошла игру вниманием. Сергей Цилюрик, рецензировавший игру для журнала «Страна игр», среди плюсов игры отметил стильное графическое и музыкальное исполнение, а также боевую систему. В минус игре он поставил неудобную карту Сибуи и потенциальную сложность для казуальных игроков. «Неожиданный, дерзкий и очень удачный эксперимент. Пример того, какие игры стоит делать на Nintendo DS», — так кратко рецензент охарактеризовал игру70. Кирилл Краюшкин с ресурса GameTech также похвалил игру за хороший сюжет, графическое исполнение, «почти идеальный саундтрек», игровую систему и встроенную игру Tin Pin Slammer. Минусов, по мнению обозревателя, у игры два: «малое количество обучающей информации» и «скромные размеры Шибуйи» sic83. The World Ends with You получила несколько наград от сайта IGN, включая награду за лучшую ролевую игру для Nintendo DS84, лучший сюжет у игры для Nintendo DS85, награду за лучшую игру года для Nintendo DS86 и даже награду за лучшую новую интеллектуальную собственность для Nintendo DS87. Кроме того, эта игра была номинирована на награду за лучший рейтинг для Nintendo DS88 и лучший художественный дизайн среди игр для Nintendo DS89. Журнал Nintendo Power поставил The World Ends with You на десятое место в списке лучших игр, изданных на платформах Nintendo в 2000-е годы90. The World Ends with You -Solo Remix- получил от сайта IGN 9,5 баллов и награду «Выбор редакции»; обозреватели сайта хорошо оценили качество портирования и игровые дополнения, однако им не понравились завышенная цена игры и отсутствие универсальной совместимости (версии для iPhone/iPod touch и iPad нужно покупать отдельно)67. Замечания в блоге Kotaku были аналогичны замечаниям IGN: это высокая цена и отсутствие универсальной совместимости, однако в оправдание версии для iPad рецензент сказал следующее: «во многих отношениях она кажется больше подходящей для iPad, чем для DS»91. Сергей Цирюлик, делавший обзор оригинальной игры в «Стране игр», остался крайне недоволен выходом Solo Remix и выразил своё мнение в блоге редакции: «Они портируют игру, заточенную под DS, на треклятые iOS-девайсы, лишённые большей части фич нинтендовской портативки. Они перекраивают боёвку под один экран, лишая её едва ли не главной особенности». Кроме того, он отметил, что трейлер игры на официальном канале Square Enix на YouTube собрал колоссальное количество дислайков именно по этой причине92. правитьПримечания ↑ Показывать компактно ↑ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 Бозон, Марк The World Ends With You (англ.). IGN (16 апреля 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Игра The World Ends With You. Games-tv. Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 21 августа 2012. ↑ Кэйпон, Энтони This Week's Releases — 21/4/08 (англ.). PALGN (21 апреля 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ The World Ends with You -Solo Remix- (англ.). Square Enix (26 августа 2012). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 октября 2012. Проверено 26 августа 2012. ↑ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 Аракава, Такэси, Хасэгава, Томохиро; Кандо, Тацуя. Post-Mortem: The World Ends With You (англ.), Game Developer (Октябрь 2008 года), стр. 34. ↑ 1 2 «The UG exists as a separate plane where the Composer can judge the worth of men. Within it are Reapers and human players. It is infeasible for the Composer to judge up all of humanity by himself, so a filtering system utilizing the Reapers was created: the Reapers' Game. Reapers act as a test, weeding out unfit players.» — Square Enix, Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. (2008-04-22). Уровень/зона: Secret Report 4 — Erased. ↑ «So, what happens to those who survive the week? Those whose Imagination is less than outstanding are broken down into Soul, while those with excellent Imagination become Reapers. The most talented of these may travel to the next plane, inhabited by Us Angels.» — Square Enix, Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. (2008-04-22). Уровень/зона: Secret Report 7 — Wakeless Dream. ↑ «Reaper or player, those erased within the Game disperse the mind and spirit housed within their flesh in the form of Soul. Thus, they are erased only from visible existence: their Soul persists in the UG until gathered and tied together according to a new code.» — Square Enix, Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. (2008-04-22). Уровень/зона: Secret Report 4 — Erased. ↑ «Shiki: I heard you can only beat the Noise in pairs. But I fought them alone. / Neku: Umm, me too... / Shiki: I couldn’t see you while I was fighting. / Reaper: That’s because he was in the other zone. / Shiki: Huh? / Reaper: The Noise exist simultaneously in two zones. And the only way to defeat them is by purging them from both.» — Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. Nintendo DS ↑ «Shiki: Because this is what I always dreamed of—a new me. I hated who I was. All I wanted was to like myself. To be cute, and smart, and perfect...like Eri. / Neku: ...... Then why would the Reapers take your appearance? Your entry fee is supposed to be what you value most. But you just said you hate yourself. / Shiki: At first...I didn’t get it either. I was so excited to be Eri that I even acted like her—all bubbly and cute. But it was just an act. Inside, nothing changed. I’m still the same person I’ve always been. Then I realized. I’ll never be Eri. Deep down, I never wanted to be. I was just jealous. The Reaper was right. What I value most is ME!» — Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. Nintendo DS ↑ «He's partnered to Beat, now a reaper, who is himself fixated on reaching the river.» — Square Enix, Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. (апреля 2008 года). Уровень/зона: Secret Report 15 — Sensible, Senseless. ↑ «She has issued a single six-day mission-one that exploits Beat's greatest weakness: Rhyme. ... Beat's greatest desire is to bring her back to life. Even if revived, though, Rhyme still lost the Game.» — Square Enix, Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. (22 апреля 2008 года). Уровень/зона: Secret Report 17 — The Composer. ↑ «As Reapers execute the Game, they undergo a process of evolution, from grunts to officers to the Composer.» — Square Enix, Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. (22 апреля 2008 года). Уровень/зона: Secret Report 7 — Wakeless Dream. ↑ «As I've stated, Minamimoto is suspected of a liaison with a Fallen Angel. The Fallen Angel may have chosen Minamimoto for a few reasons. First, none desired of the Composer's office more. Minamimoto's obsession was great enough to compel him to pursue the Composer into the Realground. ... The question now is, why has Minamimoto abandoned the Game, and what is he doing?» — Square Enix, Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. (22 апреля 2008 года). Уровень/зона: Secret Report 11 — Pinned. ↑ «Diligent Reapers, too, may pass through the office of Composer to ascend to the plane of Angels.» — Square Enix, Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. (22 апреля 2008 года). Уровень/зона: Secret Report 7 — Wakeless Dream. ↑ «Conversely, there exists an even higher plane than the RG and UG. That is where I am from, the plane of the Angels. As in the RG and UG, Angels have created a web of social schema to guide their activities. Their role of Producer is just one cog in the Angel machine. Angel vibes are extremely high-frequency; not even the Composer can catch them all. In actuality, he can pick up only that of the Producer.» — Square Enix, Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. (22 апреля 2008 года). Уровень/зона: Secret Report 5 — Empty Urban Legends. ↑ «Shiki: You know it. Hey, if we make it through this...let’s meet up in the RG. You, me, and Beat. You might not recognize me, so...I know! I’ll bring Mr. Mew with me. We can be a team again!» — Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. Nintendo DS ↑ «Shiki: Neku? See you on the other side. You know the meeting place. Hachiko! / Neku: Heh. It’s a date.» — Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. Nintendo DS ↑ «Kitaniji: End...Shibuya? But Composer...Sir! Why!? / Joshua: I’ve decided to wash my hands of it. It has no future value to me or anyone else. So, I’m shutting it down.» — Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. Nintendo DS ↑ «Kitaniji: By tearing down the differences between us, I can make the world a paradise! / Neku: By making everybody think alike? That’s not even pos— / Kitaniji: It IS possible! With these pins. / Neku: The Red Skull pins. You’re behind that, too!?» — Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. Nintendo DS ↑ «Neku: Huff...huff... It was you! ...... I thought... I thought I finally found a friend I could relate to... But it was YOU! You killed me! / Joshua: Hee hee. Now, Neku, why don’t we play one last Game? / Neku: You tricked me... / Joshua: The winner gets to be the Composer, and do whatever he likes with Shibuya. If you win, you decide. If I win, I’ll decide. ...Of course, I’ve already decided.» — Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. Nintendo DS ↑ «Neku: I can’t forgive you, but I trust you. You took care of things, right? Otherwise, Shibuya would be gone and my world with it. Hey, did I mention I’ve got friends now? We’re meeting for the first time in a week. See you there?» — Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. Nintendo DS ↑ «However, Composer has stayed his decision to destroy Shibuya. It seems the course of the Game has brought about a change of heart in the Composer. Yes, Shibuya persists—but it is no longer the same city it was a month ago. ... Today, Shibuya has shifted into what We Angels believe to be the optimal parallel world.» — Jupiter, The World Ends with You. Изд. Square Enix. Nintendo DS ↑ 1 2 3 4 5 6 Вайтхед, Дэн The World Ends With You (англ.). Eurogamer (22 апреля 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ 1 2 3 4 5 6 Пэриш, Джереми Reviews: The World Ends With You (англ.). 1UP.com (17 апреля 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ ден Оуден, Адриаан The World Ends With You — Staff Review (англ.). RPGamer. Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ 1 2 The World Ends with You -Solo Remix- - What's New (англ.). Square Enix (26 августа 2012). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 октября 2012. Проверено 26 августа 2012. ↑ Линде, Аарон More The World Ends With You Shots Arrive (англ.). Shacknews (16 марта 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ 1 2 Creator's Roundtable, Episode 1 (англ.). Square Enix (2007). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ 1 2 3 4 5 Creator's Roundtable, Episode 2 (англ.). Square Enix (2007). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Creator's Roundtable, Episode 3 (англ.). Square Enix (2007). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ 1 2 Колан, Патрик The World Ends With You — A Square Enix Fable (англ.). IGN (12 февраля 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Spenser The World Ends With You versus actual Shibuya (англ.). Siliconera (15 марта 2008 года). Проверено 19 июня 2008. ↑ Пэриш, Джемери Things to do in Tokyo when you're jetlagged: The World Ends With You edition (англ.). 1UP.com (1 августа 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Square Enix Background Angle Tests (англ.). DeviantART (31 марта 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ 1 2 Nix TGS 2006: It's A Wonderful World (англ.). IGN (22 сентября 2006 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Square Enix Character Design (англ.). DeviantART (2008). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Square Enix NPC Design (англ.). DeviantART (2008). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ 1 2 3 МакКарти, Дэйв Breaking the Language Barrier (англ.). IGN (17 апреля 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 20 августа 2012. Проверено 18 июня 2008. ↑ This Week in Japan - Edge Magazine (англ.). Next-gen.biz (1 июня 2007 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Гантаят, Ануп It's a Wonderful World (англ.). IGN (13 сентября 2006 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Хэтфилд, Даэмон It's a Wonderful World Ends with You (англ.). IGN (5 декабря 2007 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Геддес, Райан 'World Ends With You' Confirmed For U.S. (англ.). IGN (17 декабря 2007 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Исида, Кадзуо Square Enix's DS "The World Ends with You"-DS Lite Bundle is in a New Glossy Silver Color (англ.). Game Watch (31 мая 2007 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ The World Ends With You — The Comics (англ.). Square Enix North America. Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Бозон, Марк IGN: The World Ends WIth You Interview (англ.). IGN (22 января 2009 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Ривс, Бэн World Ends With You Sequel Could Happen (англ.). Game Informer (9 августа 2010 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ A New End? (англ.) // Nintendo Power : журнал. — 2010. — № 258. — ISSN 1041-9551. ↑ Пэриш, Джереми TGS: Kingdom Hearts 3D Brings The World Ends With You Into the Family (англ.). 1UP.com (15 сентября 2011 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ A Neku cameo in Kingdom Hearts gives hope to fans of The World Ends With You (англ.). Asia Pacific Arts (09/28/2011). Архивировано из первоисточника 20 августа 2012. ↑ Филлипс, Том Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance details (англ.). Eurogamer (16 декабря 2011 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Куллен, Джонни Flynn Lives: Tron Legacy makes it into Kingdom Hearts 3DS, March JP launch confirmed (англ.). VG247 (17 декабря 2011 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Шрейрер, Джейсон Surprise Ending of The World Ends With You Remake Teases Sequel. Kotaku (31 августа 2012 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 октября 2012. Проверено 31 августа 2012. ↑ Шициано, Майкл The World Ends With You (англ.). Music 4 Gamers (10 ноября 2008 года). Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ 1 2 すばらしきこのせかい オリジナル・サウンドトラック: (яп.). Square Enix Music. Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ RMC The World Ends With You soundtrack hits iTunes (англ.). GoNintendo (3 мая 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Айнбайс, Ричард Jamming to The World Ends With You Remixes in Kingdom Hearts 3D (англ.). Kotaku (10 апреля 2012 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ すばらしきこのせかい + The World Ends with You (яп.). Square Enix Music. Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Пэриш, Джереми The World Ends With You Review (англ.). 1UP.com (17 апреля 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Edge Review: The World Ends With You (англ.). Edge (21 апреля 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ The World Ends With You Review (англ.), Electronic Gaming Monthly (Май 2008 года), стр. 88. ↑ It's a Wonderful World review (яп.) // Famitsu : журнал. — 2007. ↑ 2007's Famitsu Scores Archive (англ.). Famitsu Scores Archive. Архивировано из первоисточника 2 мая 2008. Проверено 31 марта 2008 года. ↑ Джуба, Джо The World Ends With You (англ.). Game Informer (2008). Архивировано из первоисточника 16 июня 2008. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Дамиано, Грег The World Ends With You Review (англ.). Game Revolution (9 июня 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ 1 2 3 4 Рэмсэй, Рэндальф The World Ends With You for DS Review (англ.). GameSpot (22 апреля 2008 года). Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ 1 2 The World Ends with You: Solo Remix Review (англ.). IGN (30 августа 2012 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 октября 2012. Проверено 27 августа 2012 года. ↑ The World Ends With You Review (англ.), Nintendo Power (Май 2008), стр. 87. ↑ Мавстрапа, Гус G4 – X-Play — Reviews — The World Ends With You (англ.). G4 (25 апреля 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ 1 2 3 4 Цилюрик, Сергей The World Ends With You // Страна игр : журнал. — Москва: Gameland, 2008. — № 13. — С. 72—76. ↑ The World Ends With You Reviews (англ.). Game Rankings. Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ World Ends With You, The (ds: 2008) (англ.). Metacritic. Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ 1 2 Хэтфилд, Даэмон IGN: Game of the Month: April 2008 (англ.). IGN (30 апреля 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Кован, Дэнни Saling The World: Guitar Hero Encore Tops Charts in U.S. and UK (англ.). Gamasutra (27 июля 2007 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Japanese 2007 Top 500 Game Sales (by Famitsu) (англ.). News 4 Gamers (13 июня 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Рэд, Кармин April NPD: Nintendo Unfazed By Competition (англ.). Nintendo World Report (27 мая 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Кован, Дэнни Saling The World: GTA IV, Mario Kart Lead US, Luminous Arc 2 Tops Japan (англ.). Gamasutra (15 мая 2008 года).(недоступная ссылка — история) Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Миллер, Росс The World Ends With You: new shipment coming mid-June (англ.). Joystiq (3 июня 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Кован, Дэнни Saling The World: The World Ends With You, Persona 3 FES Top Sales in U.S. Debut Week (англ.). Gamasutra (24 апреля 2008 года).(недоступная ссылка — история) Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Кован, Дэнни Saling The World: GTAIV Repeats U.S. and UK Sales Victory (англ.). Gamasutra (8 мая 2008 года).(недоступная ссылка — история) Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Эшкрафт, Брайан Which Square Enix Games Have Been Selling This Year (англ.). Kotaku (10 ноября 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ Нь, Аманда Review: The World Ends With You (англ.). GamePro (22 апреля 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 24 апреля 2008. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ The World Ends With You - среди людей тоже одиноко (англ.). GameTech (30 апреля 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ IGN DS: Best RPG 2008 (англ.). IGN.com (15 декабря 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ IGN DS: Best Story 2008 (англ.). IGN.com (15 декабря 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ IGN DS: DS Game of the Year 2008 (англ.). IGN.com (15 декабря 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ IGN DS: Best New IP 2008 (англ.). IGN.com (15 декабря 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ IGN DS: Best Original Score 2008 (англ.). IGN.com (15 декабря 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ IGN DS: Best Artistic Design 2008 (англ.). IGN.com (15 декабря 2008 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 октября 2012. Проверено 19 августа 2012 года. ↑ The Best of the Decade (англ.) // Nintendo Power : журнал. — 2010. — № 252. — ISSN 1041-9551. ↑ The World Ends With You Is Actually A Pretty Good Port (англ.). Kotaku (30 августа 2012 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 октября 2012. Проверено 27 августа 2012 года. ↑ Цилюрик, Сергей The World Ends without You. Страна игр (26 августа 2012 года). Архивировано из первоисточника 4 октября 2012. Проверено 4 сентября 2012 года. правитьСсылки В Википедии есть портал «Компьютерные игры» Официальный японский сайт игры (яп.) Официальный международный сайт игры (англ.) Официальный сайт The World Ends with You -Solo Remix- (англ.) Официальный аккаунт игры на сайте DeviantART, на котором размещён концепт-арт игры (англ.) The World Ends with You на сайте Square Enix (англ.) The World Ends with You на сайте Final Fantasy Forever (рус.) Трейлер версии -Solo Remix- на официальном канале Square Enix на YouTube. Эта статья входит в число избранных статей русскоязычного раздела Википедии. Категории: Компьютерные игры по алфавитуAction/RPGИгры JupiterИгры Square EnixИгры для iPadИгры для iPhoneИгры для iPod touchИгры для Nintendo DSКомпьютерные игры 2007 годаМанга 2008 годаМангиСибуяЯпонские ролевые игрыАниме и манга в жанре фэнтези Навигация Liza LuzhkovaОбсуждениеНастройкиСписок наблюденияВкладЗавершение сеансаСтатьяОбсуждениеЧитатьТекущая версияПравитьИсторияСледить Заглавная страница Рубрикация Указатель А — Я Избранные статьи Случайная статья Текущие события Участие Сообщить об ошибке Портал сообщества Форум Свежие правки Новые страницы Справка Пожертвования Печать/экспорт Инструменты На других языках Deutsch English Español Suomi Français Italiano 日本語 Polski Português Simple English Svenska ไทย 中文 Последнее изменение этой страницы: 06:08, 7 декабря 2012. Текст доступен по лицензии Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike; в отдельных случаях могут действовать дополнительные условия. Подробнее см. Условия использования. Wikipedia® — зарегистрированный товарный знак некоммерческой организации Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. Свяжитесь с нами